Daddy is Superman (Series)
by Riehl Oh
Summary: [CH 2 up] Daddy is Superman ada series nya loohh..mau tahu kelanjutan keluarga HunKai dengan ketiga putra menggemaskan plus satu putri yang akan bergabung dengan keluarga mereka. Mau tahu keseruan nya? Just read this. Warn! This is GS. HunKai with Zidanne, Dani and Asher
1. Chapter 1

Daddy is Superman (Series)

HunKai with Zidane, Dani and Asher

THIS IS GS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Ep. 1 Cooking and Kiss

.

.

.

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Oh..

"Maaa~" Kai sang ibu muda yang kini tengah memasak itu menghentikan aktivitas nya saat mendengar rengekan sang bungsu Oh.

"Oohh Asher..? Eomma ada di dapur chagi.." teriak ibu muda itu yang kini tengah mengandung anak keempat nya tersebut berharap si bungsu mendengar nya.

"Maaa~" panggil nya lagi pada sang ibu yang masih asyik dengan masakan nya.

"Ohh kau sudah bangun sayang" Kai mengecilkan kompor nya dan beranjak menemui Asher yang sedang menjatuhkan kepala dimeja kecil miliknya lalu mengecup sayang puncak kepala si bungsu.

"Nde.." jawabnya dengan nada serak khas bangun tidur. Aduuh Kai jadi gemas ingin menggigit pipi berisi si kecil Oh ini, bagaimana bisa putra bungsu nya itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan eoh.

"Maaa..cocis" Kai mengerutkan dahi mendengarkan gumaman si bungsu menatap sang putra yang setengah mengantuk menidurkan kepala nya dimeja.

"Eoh Asher mau sosis?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah..tunggu disini, eomma akan memasakkan sosis untuk Asher ne.." lagi-lagi bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

Jangan heran okey kenapa si Asher tiba-tiba bisa berbicara, jawaban nya adalah karena takdir! Oke mungkin kalian tidak percaya baiklah..tapi yang aku tahu sejak ibu nya mengandung anak keempat nya itu si bungsu Oh sudah bisa berbicara meski pelafalan nya masih aneh.

"Maaaa!"

"Moomm.."

Nah ini dia si sulung dan si tengah, rupanya dua jagoan nya itu juga sudah bangun bahkan kedua nya sudah rapi dan harum berbeda dengan sang adik yang masih kusut dan tertidur di meja.

"Ohh kalian berdua sudah bangun..baiklah cepat duduk dan tunggu masakan dihidangkan, eomma mau menyelesaikan pesanan sang tuan muda Asher"

"Ah wae? Kenapa hanya pesanan Asher..memang si gembul ini pesan apa ma?" tanya Zidanne dengan ekspresi cemburu nya.

"Zidanne tidak boleh mengatai adikmu okey? Dan kalian tidak perlu cemburu karena yang diminta adik kalian hanya sosis, eomma tahu kalau kalian juga suka bukan?" jelas Kai tanpa menoleh kepada ketiga putra nya tersebut.

"Oh sosis ya..baiklah!"

Hening sesaat..

"Maa~" rengek Asher yang sedari tadi diganggu oleh kedua kakak usil nya dengan mencubit gemas pipi berisi Asher dan terkadang memencet hidung yang sama persis dengan sang ibu.

"Aigoo..Zidanne..Dani..jangan ganggu adik kalian. Nah! Makanan nya sudah jadi, jja makan yang banyak okey" Kai datang melerai keusilan sang kakak pada sang adik dengan membawa masakan nya lalu menaruh masakan nya dimeja.

"Salah sendiri Asher dari tadi tidur terus..padahal ini kan di meja makan, dan lagi badan nya bau karena belum mandi eomma" jelas Zidanne, bibir nya mengerucut lucu sambil mengambil piring. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap si sulung, putra nya yang satu itu memang terkadang cerewet dan cemburuan. Haahh..

"Gomawo eomma.." nah yang ini si kalem Dani, bocah satu itu tak memperdulikan sang kakak yang sibuk ngedumel gara-gara Asher yang tak kunjung bangun dari meja nya.

"Sama-sama sayang.." jawab Kai tersenyum menatap putra kalem nya tersebut.

"Asher ayo sayang duduk yang benar dan habiskan makananmu" lanjutnya sambil membenarkan posisi si bungsu.

"Ne.."

"Selamat makan adik yang ada diperut eomma.." ujar Zidane dan Dani bebarengan plus Asher yang manggut-manggut sambil mengucapkan kata 'ung..'

Kai tersenyum menatap ketiga putra nya, betapa bahagia nya dirinya dikaruniai putra yang tampan-tampan plus satu putri yang akan keluar 7 bulan lagi. Putra-putra nya itu sungguh menggemaskan meski terkadang usil nya minta ampun.

"Eomma tidak makan?" Tanya Dani yang melihat sang ibu hanya diam menatap mereka bertiga yang sedang makan.

"Ah ne..eomma akan makan sebentar lagi bersama.." tunggu..tunggu..sepertinya ada satu orang yang dilupakan oleh Kai, astaga!

"Sama daddy si tukang tidur itu ya ma?" Nah itu dia! Suaminya belum bangun ternyata.

"Astaga! Eomma lupa jika appa kalian belum bangun. Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang membangunkannya eoh?"

"Appa susah sekali dibangunkan.." jawab Dani sambil mengunyah spagettinya.

"Aisshh appa kalian memang rajanya tidur..baiklah eomma akan membangunkannya, kalian lanjutkan makan kalian ne.." Kai segera beranjak setelah mendengar jawaban ketiga putra nya.

Cklek..

"Aisshh orang ini..yak! Sehun ayo bangun dan sarapan..!" Teriak Kai menggelegar. Kaki nya melangkah menuju ranjang dimana sang suami tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun oleh teriakan Kai barusan.

"Hhmm.." hanya gumaman yang didapat oleh Kai, suami nya itu masih setia bergulung ditempat tidur bahkan pria itu sempat-sempat nya berguling kesana kemari sambil menggaruk perut nya yang putih pucat.

Kai hanya terdiam memperhatikan sang suami yang masih tak kunjung bangun. Kai tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya, ingin sekali ia memarahi sang suami, berteriak-teriak layaknya tarzan di hutan tapi ia cukup waras dan memahami jika ia tengah mengandung, ia tak ingin membuat bayi nya ikut-ikutan stres nanti nya jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan amarah nya dan beranjak menaiki kasur dan berbisik ditelinga sang suami.

"Sayang..Oh Sehun..suamiku yang sangat kucintai..kau mau bangun sekarang atau kubuang koleksi game mu dan seminggu kau tidur diluar hmm?" Bisik Kai dengan aura setan nya yang hampir menyamai sang suami jika sedang cemburu.

Sehun sebenarnya merinding mendengar bisikan Kai barusan tapi ia masih ingin mengerjai Kai. Ya sebenarnya pria berumur 30an itu sudah bangun sedari tadi tapi ia sedang iseng ingin mengerjai sang istri tercinta.

'Sialan..' desis Kai, ia segera menampar keras-keras bokong Sehun agar pria itu terbangun, tapi yang ada malah tangan Kai yang ditarik keras sehingga menindih tubuh sang suami. Sedangkan Sehun, pria itu justru terkekeh memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Ugh yak! Lepaskan Sehun.."

"No..no..no..give me some kisses before"

"Dasar mesum.." Kai mencibir mendongakkan kepala menatap Sehun tajam.

"Yasudah..kalau begitu kita pelukan seperti ini saja seharian nanti bagaimana?" tantang Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, kaki nya pun ikut andil mendekap kaki Kai sehingga membuat ibu muda cantik itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Aduh kau membuat perutku terhimpit Sehun..kasihan baby kita" Kai membuat alasan agar suami nya itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan Kai, pria itu justru memiringkan tubuhnya yang otomatis tubuh Kai ikutan miring. Lalu ia menyeringai menatap sang istri.

"Sudah tidak terhimpit 'kan? Jadi..mana morning kiss untukku?" Kai memutar mata nya malas menatap Sehun tapi wanita berusia 27 itu memajukan wajah nya setara dengan sang suami lalu memberinya beberapa ciuman.

Kiss..

Cium pipi kanan

Kiss..

Cium pipi kiri

Kiss..

Cium dahi

Dan kiss..

Oke yang ini ciuman dibibir dan sebelum nya Kai bersumpah melihat seringai menyebalkan sang suami sebelum pria itu menahan tengkuk nya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan kurang ajar nya tangan Sehun yang masuk kedalam kaos depan Kai lalu merambat keatas..atas..atas lagi..dan..

Plakk..

Kai menggeplak kasar tangan Sehun sehingga pria itu melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu mengaduh sakit memegangi tangan nya yang memerah.

"Asshh appo.." ringis Sehun yang tak digubris oleh Kai, wanita itu lebih memilih turun dari ranjang dan mencibir Sehun sekali lagi.

"Rasakan! Dasar mesum..!" Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang berteriak kesakitan, sedangkan Sehun akhirnya menyusul sang istri tercinta kedapur.

Sesampainya di dapur dengan Sehun yang masih mengekor dibelakang sang istri, Kai dikejutkan dengan tingkah ajaib putra-putra nya yang tengah menjahili satu sama lain.

"Aigoo..apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan memainkan makanan, ayo kembali ketempat duduk dan makan makanan kalian aratchi!" Kai berucap tegas sambil berkacak pinggang sehingga membuat ketiganya diam dan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing menghadap makanan.

"Good boys.." Kai tersenyum bangga bisa mengatur ketiga putranya yang nakal dan jahil, Kai segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Sehun dan menatap ketiga putra nya yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri.

Kai menyuapkan masakannya kedalam mulutnya dan sesekali tersenyum kepada ketiga putra nya dan mengabaikan sang suami yang dari tadi menarik-narik baju nya meminta untuk disuapi.

"Sayang..suapi" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai dan seketika mendapat injakan sayang dikaki saat mengetahui tangan-tangan jahil Sehun ikut andil masuk kedalam kaos nya. Apa pria beranak tiga yang menyandang sebagai suaminya ini bodoh? apa ia tidak sadar tempat jika mereka ada dimeja makan dan didepan nya ada ketiga putranya, apa sebenarnya yang ada dikepala sang suami nya ini huh? Dasar mesum akut ckck..

Sehun hanya bisa meringis saat mendapatkan glare mematikan dari sang istri, ia lebih memilih diam dengan wajah memelasnya daripada nanti malam harus tidur diruang tamu.

Tak tahan dengan wajah memelas sang suami akhirnya Kai menyuapkan sosis kedalam mulut sang suami yang dibalas dengan wajah sumringah nya saat menerima suapan tersebut. Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sepanjang mereka menikmati sarapan bahkan kini mereka berdua saling suap hingga akhirnya momen itu rusak gara-gara tangisan si bungsu.

"Huwaaaa..." ini tangisan Asher

"Uhuukkk..ohookk" oh oke ini Sehun yang sedang tersedak saat tiba-tiba sumpit yang digunakan Kai untuk menyuapi dirinya tak sengaja masuk kemulutnya terlalu dalam dan membuat nya tersedak.

"Astaga! Maaf Sehun hehe.." cengir Kai dan cepar-cepat mengambilkan minum untuk Sehun lalu menoleh kearah tiga bocah yang satu lagi menangis dan satu lagi terkikik sedangkan yang satu nya lagi sedang melongo.

"Asher wae?"

"Maaaa..yung(hyung) melebut cocisku huwee" adu sang bungsu dengan air mata disekujur wajah nya dan jangan lupakan ingus yang ikut menetes menuju bibirnya iyuh..

"Aigoo..sudah sudah jangan menangis ne. Zidanne jangan mengganggu adikmu terus.." Kai melirik Zidanne yang sedang tertawa cekikikan.

"Habisnya mom dia paling banyak makannya, aku saja sampai tidak kebagian" jawab Zidanne

"Kau kan punya jatahmu sendiri hyung"

"T-tapi kan.."

"Apa yang dikatakan Dani benar, bukankan Zidanne sudah punya jatah sendiri. Ayolah kak jangan ganggu adikmu yang sedang makan ne?" Ucap Kai memberi pengertian.

"Hmm baiklah..maaf" Zidanne tertunduk menyesal, aduh Kai jadi membuat si sulung sedih sepertinya.

Hening..

Tiba-tiba suasana seketika menjadi canggung..Kai bingung harus bagaimana, ia menatap Sehun berusaha meminta bantuan untuk memecahkan keheningan ini tapi pria itu justru mengangkat bahu dengan wajah memerah akibat tersedak tadi.

Akhirnya Kai memutar otaknya untuk mencari sebuah ide agar keadaan canggung ini segera berhenti. Dan seketika ia teringat sebuah animasi kesukaan sang suami dimana kejadian ini hampir mirip.

"Ehem. Melihat Zidanne dan Asher berebut sosis mengingatkan eomma dengan kartun kesukaan appa kalian, hmm apa nama nya yaa..?" Kai pura-pura berfikir, dengan pose sok mengingatnya Kai melirik ketiga putra nya yang nampak penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan sang ibu, ketiga nya menatap curious pada Kai.

Kai terkekeh dalam hati. Yes! Berhasil..

"Larva?" Celeetuk Dani sedikit ragu.

"Ahh ya..larva! Bukankan kakakmu Zidanne seperti si larva merah dan Asher seperti larva kuning?"

"Kenapa aku moommm?" Protes Zidanne.

"Karena kau mirip" kini giliran Sehun yang nyeletuk dan semakin membuat Zidanne mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau seperti itu kau persis sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan mommy hyung haha" Dani tertawa mengejek, Asher yang wajah nya masih basah air mata dan ingus itupun ikut tertawa.

"Yung milip hihi.." Asher ikut tertawa dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapi nya yang kecil.

"Tapi kau juga Asher..lihat! Kau mirip si larva kuning yang selalu ingusan iyuh, tuh tuh lihat hidungmu aisshh" meskipun berkata demikian, Zidanne justru segera mengambil tisu yang disodorkan sang ibu dan mengusapkan kewajah dan hidung Asher, membersihkannya sampai bersih. Benar-benar kakak yang baik dan perhatian kekekeke

Kai tersenyum sumringah menatap ketiga nya yang akur seperti ini. Syukurlah tidak ada yang sedih lagi sekarang.

"Meskipun si kuning dan merah berebut terus tentang makanan, tapi persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin loh bahkan mereka terkadang saling menolong" ucap Kai yang diangguki ketiganya.

"Pantas daddy suka animasi kartun aneh seperti itu, daddy saja terkadang juga aneh seperti mereka" ucapan polos Dani membuat Sehun sedikit geram, melihat ekspresi Sehun yang suram membuat ibu dan anak-anak itu tertawa terbahak.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, ibu kalian juga terkadang kekanakan karena nonton kartun pororro" bela Sehun yang tak terima ditertawakan.

"Tapi kartun pororro kan manis-manis dan lucu seperti ibu" Sehun semakin mencak-mencak tak karuan karena kalah omong dengan ucapan polos dan to the point si tengah dan membuahkan pekikan tawa nyaring semuanya.

Dan..sarapan pagi itu menjadi sarapan ter rame(?) dan terbanyak tertawa nya gara-gara atraksi salto Sehun karena kalah omong dengan sang putra wkwkwk poor Sehun.

.

.

.

"Waahh kenyaangg..terima kasih mooomm" ucap ketiga nya bebarengan.

"Sama-sama sayang.." Kai tersenyum dan membawa piring-piring bekas makan mereka ke bak cuci.

Zidanne, Dani dan Asher beranjak dari meja makan menuju sang ibu dan menarik ujung kaos nya. Kai pun menoleh dan berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan ketiga putranya. Dan..

Cup..

Cup..

Cup..

Ketiganya memberi kecupan satu per satu dipipi sang ibu lalu tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih. Kai tersenyum haru dan membalas mencium kedua pipi dan puncak kepala ketiganya gemas.

"Kami sayang mommy.."

"Mommy juga.." dan setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Kai setelah sebelumnya Kai meminta Zidanne dan Dani untuk memandikan Asher.

"Eehem..jadi hanya mereka saja yang dapat ciuman darimu?" Sehun nyelonong ke konter dapur dan bersandar disana dengan bersidekap menatap Kai, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar bayi besar.." tapi ucapan dan perbuatan Kai tidak singkron, ibu muda itu mendekatkan diri kearah sang suami dan mengecup pipi nya singkat.

"Singkat sekali.."

"Dasar mesum yang tidak pernah puas.." cibir Kai dan mengabaikan Sehun dengan beranjak kearah piring-piring kotor nya.

Grep..

Kai semakin memutar bola mata nya jengah saat menatap kedua lengan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggang nya lalu pria itu berbisik pelan ditelinga nya.

"Jika aku tidak mesum kita tidak akan memiliki tiga bocah menggemaskan plus satu putri yang akan keluar nantinya sayang.." bisiknya disertai hembusan nafas ditengkuk nya. Didalam hati Kai berdoa semoga malam ini ia selamat dari hormon kurang ajar sang suami.

Ya semoga saja..

.

.

.

.

Haha ini bukan ff kok *lha terus?

Haha gak gak..ini cuma ff iseng tentang family nya HunKai..saya lagi gemes sama rumah tangga HunKai. Seneeenggg banget sama family life nya HunKai with their child..

FF ini aku putusin menjadi series..dan akan langsung share ketika muncul ide. Kalau family gini banyak ide..beda kalau ff yang banyak konflik kayak SPL sama HBVH entah deh yang HBVH itu bisa lanjut enggak soal nya lagi buntu ide, itu aja aku masih bingung apa next chap langsung END apa masih ada lanjutannya..ahh pokok nga saya bingung haha

Oke see you..

Wanna Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy is Superman (Series)

HunKai with Zidane, Dani and Asher

THIS IS GS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Ep. 2 Accident

.

.

.

06.00

"Morning.." suara berat khas milik Oh Sehun terdengar saat menyapa sang istri cantik yang baru saja bangun. Sebenarnya 30 menit yang lalu Sehun sudah bangun, tapi karena melihat istrinya yang tertidur dengan damai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggui sang istri hingga bangun, sekalian memandangi wajah malaikat nya. Owhh so cheessy Oh Sehun..

"Hemm..Morning" balas Kai dengan suara seraknya, ia berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan tapi tangan Sehun mencegah nya.

"Morning kiss dulu dong.."

"No no no..kau bau, mandi dulu sana" Sehun cemberut mendengar jawaban Kai, mau tak mau ia harus nurut apa kata sang istri. Kalau tidak yaaa tidak ada morning kiss.

"Baiklah..tapi setelah mandi berikan aku morning kiss oke"

"Hmm.."

.

.

Ruang makan..

"Honey..mana morning kiss ku? Aku sudah selesai mandi loh" ujar Sehun sambil merengkuh pinggang Kai yang sedang memasak.

Plukk..

Bukannya morning kiss yang Sehun dapat justru rasa sakit yang mendera jidat nya akibat spatula milik Kai mendarat di dahinya dan membuat Sehun semakin cemberut sekaligus kesal.

"Sakit Kai.."

"Lagian kau tidak lihat apa jika aku sedang memasak..?"

"Tapikan aku hanya ingin morning kiss ku.." ujar Sehun dengan mengusap-usap dahi nya yang memerah.

"Dasar orang tua mesum..pergi sana!"

"Morning kiss ku?"

"Persetan dengan morning kiss..pergi sana!" akhirnya mau tak mau Sehun mengyingkir dari area memasak milik Oh Kai, daripada dahi Sehun semakin memar dengan pukulan spatula Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya mendingan Sehun pergi dari sana saja. Bahkan pria itu bersumpah jika setelah ini ia akan minta morning kiss yang paling lama, dalam dan berkesan, kalau bisa sampai Kai pingsa kekeke. Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Selesai makan..

"Terima kasih mom.." seperti biasa, selesai sarapan ketiga jagoan nya akan berterima kasih dengan Kai dan mencium nya. Tak jarang Kai memberinya ciuman dibibir mungil putra-putra nya yang sukses membuat Sehun cemburu setengah mati.

Selepas Zidanne, Dani dan Asher pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju taman belakang rumah untuk bermain mobil-mobilan, robot-robotan maupun sepak bola. Sehun mendekat kearah Kai dengan niat menggebu meminta morning kiss darinya.

"Love..morning kiss. Siap..?" Sehun menaik turunkan alis menatap Kai, mata nya memancarkan aura menggoda yang malah membuat Kai mual seketika.

"Siap kepalamu..kau tidak lihat aku sibuk mencuci piring huh?" Sehun mendengus, ia sudah bosan karena sedari tadi Kai menolak memberikan morning kiss untuknya.

"Dari tadi kau seperti menghindar. Sebenarnya kau tidak ingin memberi morning kiss kan untukku?" Sehun tidak sadar bahwa ia meninggikan suara nya pada Kai dan membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau memarahiku? Kau saja yang tidak tahu situasi Oh Sehun! Yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu! Kau kekanakan!" Sehun semakin tersulut emosi saat Kai juga membentaknya. Niat nya tadi hanya ingin protes, ia tidak sengaja meninggikan suara nya tapi Kai malah membuat nya kesal.

"Kekanakan kau bilang? Aku ini lelaki dan aku suamimu Kai, lalu apa aku salah jika aku meminta morning kiss pada istriku sendiri? Kau boleh marah jika aku meminta morning kiss pada istri orang lain, tapi aku tidak seperti itukan? Aku tidak salahkan memintanya darimu!"

"Ya tapi-"

"Haahh sudahlah! Lebih baik aku pergi mencari udara segar daripada harus bertengkar denganmu memperdebatkan hal sepele" Sehun segera pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sedikit banyak membuat Kai sakit hati.

"Aishh.." geram Kai.

Dilain sisi..

Sehun sedang berjalan cepat mengambil kunci mobil di nakas samping tempat tidur dan segera melesat pergi membawa ferarri hitamnya keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan mengendarai nya tanpa tujuan.

"Loh? Daddy kenapa? Kenapa wajah nya suram sekali?" Gumam Zidanne saat tak sengaja melihat ayahnya keluar dari rumah.

"Entahlah..ngambek dengan mommy mungkin" jawab Dani cuek.

"Maaa.." suara Asher menyadarkan Zidanne dan Dani bahwa mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi dengan ayah dan ibu nya.

"Moooomm.." teriak mereka bertiga kompak sembari memasuki dapur, dan mereka terkejut melihat ibu nya menangis dibawah lantai dengan memeluk lutut oh jangan lupakan wajah dan ingusnya yang ikut andil memperjelek wajah ibu nya. Eh btw wajah nya mirip sekali dengan...ahhh Asher saat menangis kkkkkk~

"Mom..kenapa?" Tanya Dani sambil membantu ibu nya berdiri.

"Ayah kalian marah dengan ibu.."

"Memang masalah nya apa mom?" Kali ini giliran Zidanne yang bertanya.

Skakmat..

Mampus..Kai harus jawab apa dong? Tidak mungkinkan jika ia bilang jika mereka bertengkar gara-gara morning kiss. Hell nanti yang ada malah ketiga putra nya akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ingatkan bahwa mereka masih kecil okey.

Kai seketika terdiam, ia buru-buru menghapus ingus dan air mata nya dengan tisu yang disodorkan oleh si bungsu Asher. Good boy!

"Emm it-itu..hanya masalah sepele kok. Sudahlah biarkan saja ayah kalian, nanti juga pasti pulang sendiri jika lapar.." ujar Kai dan beranjak dari duduk nya di kursi meja makan menuju kulkas.

"Hmmm siapa yang ingin nonton Pororo sambil makan es krim?" Kai berseru sambil mengangkat satu cup besar es krim di tangan nya.

"Meeee..." teriak ketiga nya antusias, mereka berempat lalu beranjak menuju ruang tengah, menyalakan Televisi dan duduk diatas karpet sambil memakan es krim.

.

.

"Aisshh Kai membuatku pusing.." erang Sehun didalam mobil, ia mengendarai Ferarri nya tanpa tujuan dan bodoh nya lagi pria itu tadi tidak membawa dompet dan paling sial dia hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna putih dengan celana pendek berwarna biru dongker plus sendal jepit. Hooo Mirip gelandangan sekali dirimu Oh Sehun ckck malu dengan mobil nya yang super keren itu.

"Ashh lalu aku harus kemana? Ke rumah ibu tidak mungkin, yang ada nanti aku akan dipukuli ayah karena pergi dari rumah gara-gara pertengkaran sepele. Cari hiburan dan makanan juga tambah tidak mungkin karena dompet ketinggalan. Haaahh lalu apa yang harus kulakukaaannn? Aaahh Kai baby..kau menyiksaku! Ahh maafkan aku honey..oh! Apa ini bawaan orang hamil ya makanya Kai seperti itu." Gerutu Sehun yang entah ngomong dengan siapa.

Sehun membentur-benturkan dahinya di kemudi mobil, merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah membentak istrinya tadi. Oh seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Kai tengah mengandung baby keempat nya dan Sehun seharusnya pengertian, aahh bodohnya kau Oh Sehun.

Sehun terus membenturkan dahi nya tanpa tahu jika didepannya ada kucing bunting yang menyeberangi jalan, sontak Sehun terkejut dan langsung banting setir.

"Aaaaaaa.."

Braakk..

.

.

.

16.00

Kai mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, sesekali melihat keluar gerbang barang kali sang suami pulang tapi nihil ia tidak mendapati mobil Sehun, yang ada malah penjual makanan keliling yang lewat dan hampir membuat Kai tergiur untuk membeli, aahh tidak..tidak..pikirkan suamimu dulu Kai!

"Asshh dimana sih Sehun..kenapa dia tidak kembali? Memang dia tahan apa tidak makan seharian, dia kan tidak membawa dompetnya. Ibu dan ayah mertua juga bilang jika Sehun tidak ada disana, lalu ponsel nya juga tidak diangkat. Aduuhh kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Racau Kai sesekali melirik halaman depan.

"Mom..kenapa mondar-mandir?" Dani datang menghampirinya dengan muka setengah mengantuknya, bocah itu mengucek mata nya yang masih sulit terbuka.

"Oh! Dani sayang..kamu terbangun nak? Sudah tidur saja lagi..ibu masih menunggu ayahmu pulang" ujar Kai sembari mengelus puncak kepala si tengah.

"Daddy belum pulang mom?" Kai menggeleng lemas.

"Perasaan ibu jadi tidak enak.."

"Tenang mom, mungkin hanya perasaan mommy saja. Ayah pasti baik-baik saja.." Kai mengangguk mengelus pipi berisi Dani

"Semoga saja..kamu kembali saja kekamar, tidur lagi ne?" Dani menggeleng.

"Aku akan menemani mommy saja menunggu daddy pulang"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kai yang diangguki oleh Dani. Kai senang sekali memiliki putra seperti Dani. Putra kedua nya itu tidak terlalu ricuh seperti kakak dan adik nya. Bocah itu tidak menurun sifat kekanakan Kai dan sifat pecemburu Sehun. Bocah itu bebas, tidak memihak dan apa adanya.

Lama mereka terdiam diruang tamu dengan Dani yang tiduran dipangkuan ibu nya tiba-tiba ponsel Kak berdering. Kai buru-buru mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari sang suami.

"Hallo Sehun kamu ada di ma-"

'Hallo..apa benar ini Nyonya Kai? Kami dari Rumah Sakit Seoul memberitahukan jika suami anda mengalami kecelakaan di Jalan xx. Bisakah anda datang kemari? Bla bla bla.." Kai sudah tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara yang berada diseberang. Pikirannya berkecamuk, air mata nya sudah menuruni pipi nya dengan deras. Dani yang berada dipangkuan Kai merasakan pipi nya menjadi basah itupun mulai mendongak, ia terkejut mendapati ibu nya tengah menangis.

"Mom..kenapa?" Dani menegakkan tubuh nya dan memegang pundak ibu nya khawatir.

"Ayah kalian..ayah kalian kecelakaan" ujar Kai dengan nada lirih nya.

"Hah? Siapa yang kecelakaan mom?" Teriak suara cempreng dibelakang Kai dan Dani, ya itu suara Zidanne yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendengar percakapan sang ibu dengan adiknya barusan.

"Ayo kerumah sakit..kita jemput ayah kalian. Zidanne bangunkan Asher ne?" Tanpa babibu mereka segera melesat kerumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh si penelepon.

.

.

.

UGD Seoul Hospital..

Brakk..

Kai membuka kasar pintu UGD dan menuju ranjang dimana suaminya berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dengan diikuti ketiga putra nya, mereka mendekati Sehun.

Kai menangis tersedu disamping tubuh Sehun.

"Huweeee Sehuuunn..suamiku yang kucintai..jangan tinggalkan akuu..jangan matiii...jangan buat diriku menjanda..jangan tinggalkan aku beserta keempat anakmu..huweee" tangis Kai penuh drama, Zidanne dan Dani tak sengaja memutar bola mata nya malas. Ibu nya ini kenapa drama sekali.

"Mom..daddy hanya tak sadarkan diri bukan mati. Lagipula sepertinya luka yang dialami daddy tak terlalu parah" Zidanne membuka suara, malu juga karena melihat ibu nya menangis disamping ranjang sang ayah dengan dilihati para suster yang sedikit terkikik geli dengan drama yang dilakukan Kai.

"Hehe iya ya..tapi tangan kanan ayahmu diperban huweee" Kai baru akan menangis dengan keras dan mendrama jika saja dokter yang menangani Sehun tidak datang.

"Nyonya Kai..?"

"Iya..saya dok? Bagaimana dengan keadaan suami saya? Dia tidak mengalami luka parah kan? Dia tidak gagar otak kan? Dan tangan nya tidak akan diamputasi kan?" Tanya Kai beruntun dan membuat dokter muda itu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak nyonya..suami anda baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami patah tulang dibagian tangan dan beberapa luka kecil disiku dan dahi nya. Selebihnya beliau baik-baik saja. Beruntung suami anda tadi menabrak tumpukan kardus disamping jalan jadi nya lukanya tidak terlalu parah" Kai bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan sang dokter muda tampan tersebut.

"Syukurlah..lalu kira-kira kapan suami saya bisa pulang"

"Hari ini beliau bisa langsung pulang nyonya.."

"Hah syukurlah..tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa suami saya bisa kecelakaan? Apa dia menghindari motor atau mobil?" Dokter muda bernama Jongsuk itupun tersenyum lagi menatap Kai.

"Suami anda kecelakaan saat menghindari kucing hamil.."

Meong..

Speechless..hanya itu yang terlintas dibenak Kai. Aduh suami nya itu bodoh atau apa sih. Kenapa dia bisa hampir menabrak kucing, hamil lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi nyonya" Kai mengangguk mempersilahkan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter muda tersebut.

"Ohh suamiku..bangunlah. Aku berjanji tidak akan menghindarimu lagi jika meminta morning kiss" bisik Kai diakhir kalimat karena ia sadar jika putra nya bersama mereka, dan menonton adegan drama romansa yang dilakukan sang ibu dan ayahnya.

Cup...

Cup...

Cup...

Kai mencium kedua pipi dan dahi sang suami secara bertubi-tubi, berharap agar suami nya terbangun.

Kai nampak tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Sehun sudah sadar sedari tadi, bahkan pria pucat itu tersenyum menyeringai saat Kai menciumi nya.

Bibir Kai hampir saja menempel dibibir Sehun kalau saja Kai tidak sadar bahwa ketiga putranya masih berdiri disamping nya, menontonya! kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Kai terkekeh lirih menatap ketiga putra nya yang hanya mengedipkan mata dengan tatapan polos nya. Sedangkan Sehun menggeram kesal dalam hati.

'Sial..gagal lagi dapat ciuman dari Kai. Padahal nyaris saja haisshh'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 END

See you next chap..

Semoga suka dengan ff abal ini hehe..

Yaaa i know kalian banyak yang gak suka GS, it's ok aku rapopo..

But thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca plus review, fav, foll..thank you soooo much

Gracias..

See yaaaa..

Beri tanggapan kalian tentang chap ini okey..


End file.
